mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Myth Drannor
Myth Drannor "Welcome to the greatest treasure-house in all the realms. Oh, and welcome to your deaths" - The great green wyrm Athauglas to The Company of the Gauntlet. Myth Drannor Called the City of Song, the City of Spells, the City of Brotherhood, and a thousand other fanficul names, the fabled city of Myth Drannor was the epitome of beauty. Its graceful, slender towers were built of wood and stone, and arcane towers in the shapes of giant animals, cresting waves, and even more exotic images dotted the city. The few buildings that were actually "grown" using elven rituals had an organic beauty unmatched in Faerun. Myth Drannor is arguably the richest and most dangerous adventuring site in all of Faerun and is actually dozens of sites in roughly the same location, the ruined remains of the huge elven and human city that was once the greatest magical place in the world. In centuries past, a form of elven high magic known as a mythal protected the ruins of Myth Drannor. When the elves moved to Evermeet, the mythal weakened. The laws of magic vary now inside Myth Drannor, but most of the space- and time-distortion effects created by the mythal have faded out. Since its fall, Myth Drannor has become more famous as a deadly dungeon than as a place of beauty and learning. The city's catacombs are home to several wyrms, plus devils summoned by the Church of Bane, a few phaerimms that survived the Shadovar hunting parties, cabals of alhoons, and the Cult of the Dark Naga. Even the baelnorns that protect a few sites within the ruins assume that any interloper is a grave-robbing defiler. The most deadly danger, however, often comes from other adventuring groups. Many raiders travel to Myth Drannor every year seeking magic and vast riches, and few of them are scrupulous enough to leave another band to its own devices. Recent Activities In the current year (1375), the surface of Myth Drannor was taken over by demons originally loyal to the Demon Prince Pazuzu. Accidently released from a Thayan soul gem by adventurers within the city, the Balor Krantrar, was one of Pazuzu's generals, known as a Wing of Pazuzu. Through the corruption of the elven Paladin Aramilar, Krantrar was able to blackmail the Lich Malikesh into tying his formidable demonic might into the city's mythal. Malikesh, formerly a baelnorn of the city, fell into disatisfaction and evil as the centuries past, for he was one of the original contributors to the city's Mythal during the height of Myth Drannor. With Krantrar's command of the mythal, the Balor was able to summon hundreds upon hundreds of demons through demongates, who, in one fell swoop, managed to drive the Zhentilar and Thayans out of the ruins, and its native baatezu, dragons, undead, naga's deep below, and effectively took control of the surface city. For months, brave adventurers searched and fought to remove Krantrar from his power, hopefully to restore the city to its former glory. A gathering of the various peoples, elves from Semberholme, paladins from the Order of the Truesword, dwarves from the freeholds, as well as adventurers gathered to form the Alliance, a faction founded to drive out the demons. Although the Alliance did not officially work with the Zhentilar or Thayans, all three factions stormed the ruins at roughly the same time, each managing to seize a section for their own to combat the tana'ari. The Zhents took the west gate, Alliance the south, and Thayans the east. The Thayans were then joined by a contingent of Red Plumes from their ally Hillsfar. Through the daring actions, brilliant plans and ploys by the Alliance and their associates, Malikesh was freed of Krantrar's influence, and assisted the heroes in removing the mythal wards surrounding Krantrar, so he could be assailabe. They also learned through Aramilar (Krantrar's former agent), that the Balor had betrayed Pazuzu, and hoped to carve a kingdom for himself. An epic battle was fought in the south gate, the region's most powerful heroes joining forces to destroy the Balor, while others fought a desperate delaying action of demonic reinforcements. The battle was diffult and deadly, but eventually, Krantrar was defeated with the aid of none other than Pazuzu himself. The mighty demon lord captured Krantrar's soul, and returned with him to the Abyss, while astonished adventurers could only watch. With Krantrar's defeat, his demons resorted to infighting, and the various other denziens returned to their surface haunts. The Ruins Today Currently, the City of Song is inhabited by deverse groups. The west gate remains a bastion of the Zhentilar, who have heavily fortified it with siege weapons, towers and walls. However, the Zhents have remained largerly to themselves. The combined Thayan/Hillsfarian presence in the east gate have also remained quiet, but they have modified one of the captured demon gates to summon forth undead. The Alliance, in the south gate, is currently cleaning the rubble from the ruins it holds, attempting to create a small part of the former glory of Myth Drannor. All parties generally send scouts within the larger ruins, both to fight monsters and obtain any lost treasure. With the defeat of the demon army, the tana'ari have broken into numerous factions that fight one another, as well as the native baatzeu, who have returned to the surface of the city. Unlike the devils, the demons are free to leave the city at anytime, and a number of them have, stalking the Cormanthor. However, most stay and combat the devils. The other denziens of the ruins that were not destroyed by the demons (cultists, naga's, undead, liches, dragons) have once again returned to their former lairs, battling any and all who get in their way. Although the demon horde was defeated, it can easily be said Myth Drannor is far more dangerous today than it was before the demons arrived. Category:Lore Category:Dungeons